


Born from Dark Water

by KatStratford



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Natasha POV, OT3, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStratford/pseuds/KatStratford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What, are you worried she’s gonna critique your form?"</p><p>(Nothing fancy, just porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born from Dark Water

“I think I’ll watch this time,” Natasha says lightly as James and Steve do some sort kissing/wrestling hybrid next to her on Steve’s big bed.

Steve turns to look at her, mouth wet and open and a furrow between his brow. “You don’t want to,” he trails off and James laughs at Steve’s hurt tone.

“Watching counts,” James says with a sharp grin. “What, are you worried she’s gonna critique your form?”

“Maybe a little, yeah.” Steve smiles, still looking at Natasha, and she smiles back, unused to the way her face stretches around a grin. The three of them smile often these days. It makes people nervous. She likes that.

They’d fought, when James first came back. Steve pulled away from her, James lashed out at both of them, and she lost her temper at their stupid pride. Even their first time together had been more like fighting than fucking, none of them knowing how to give ground or comfort.

They’d gotten better at it, but the sex still devolved into an uncoordinated tangle of limbs and desperation more often than not. Natasha thought it was time to add some strategy to the proceedings.

“I want to see how you touch him, what you’re like together,” she says softly, letting her eyes fall half shut.

James chuckles. “You don’t have to seduce him, Natalia,” he says as he shoves off his jeans. “Steve’s an easy sell.”

“I’m offended,” Steve mutters, eyes drifting shut as James resumes kissing his neck. He opens one eye and says to Natasha, “Okay, but you have to take your clothes off too. Only fair.” He breaks off as James gets his hand into Steve’s pants.

“Fair’s got nothing to do with it, pal,” James grins. “She’s scheming. You watch, she’ll have you tied to the headboard by the end of the week.”

Natasha muffles her laugh in her shirt as she pulls it over her head. “He’d know,” she says. “He’s the one who taught me how to tie someone to a headboard in the first place.”

“You two are going to kill me,” Steve says, shedding the last of his clothes.

“Nah, tried that already, remember?” James says, voice teasing and eyes shadowed. “This is much more fun.”

“Definitely,” Steve sighs, stretching out over James and pressing their bodies together.

Natasha settles next to James, their shoulders and hips touching, noting how James’s head tips back and his jaw goes slack as Steve kisses him, like he forgets how to move under the weight of Steve’s urgent hands and lips.

Steve breaks off to kiss James’s neck and shoulders, his hands drifting down to tease along James’s stomach and cock. James groans and looks over at Natasha with a hazy grin. “Sure you just want to watch? This is,” he sighs. “This is pretty nice.”

Natasha licks into James’s mouth, loving how pliable he is at the moment. She looks down to see Steve running his tongue reverently over James’s cock. A moan escapes her lips as she tries and fails to say something coherent. “Oh, um, yes. I...yes.”

It’s not that this hasn’t happened before, but usually James’s tongue or fingers are playing at her cunt as Steve goes down on him, and Natasha’s been too busy chasing her own orgasm to stop and watch what’s happening below her. It’s a mistake she never plans to make again, she thinks, watching Steve’s eyelashes flutter as he sucks the head of James’s dick past his lips.

No one is less impressed with the Captain America mythos than Natasha, but there is something to be said for the utter fucking filthiness of that iconic face giving an extremely enthusiastic blowjob. He’s swallowing around James’s cock now, flush high on his cheekbones, his hands alternately rubbing at James’s hips or clutching them hard enough to bruise.

Natasha has to reach down and slide her fingers between her legs, rubbing absentmindedly through the slick mess of arousal there. Steve pulls off of James’s cock with a pop and pins her with a stare. “Command decision. No more watching,” he says, rough voice going straight to her cunt.

He pulls at her wrist, sucking on her wet fingers before shoving his face between her thighs. Then his mouth is on her and it’s so amazing and unexpected that Natasha’s back arches in a desperate attempt to get more. Steve just shoulders her legs open wider and keeps at it, tonguing slow, steady, and hard over her clit. Her mind flashes to the report that noted he could hold his breath for six minutes and she laughs breathlessly.

“My god, is there anything you aren’t good at?” she teases, hooking a calf up over his shoulder and rolling her hips just to give him a challenge.

“Thank the showgirls for that particular talent,” James says in her ear as Steve grips her ass and sucks on her clit, making Natasha’s legs jerk. “They’d sneak into Steve’s room and spread their legs. Can you imagine? Thirty pretty girls, war on and all the men gone, stuck day in and day out with the peak of masculine perfection. Fuck, I’da sat on his face too.”

“You weren’t jealous?” Natasha gasps.

“You kidding? Where do you think he got all those cocksucking tricks you just saw? I shoulda sent those girls a fruit basket.”

Natasha’s never laughed through an orgasm before, and she’s pleasantly surprised to find that it’s even possible. She keeps laughing as Steve moves to rest his head on her thigh. She looks down to find him smiling at her. “You slut,” she says cheerfully.

“I was taught never to turn down a lady in need, m’am,” he says, and hearing that choirboy voice from a mouth covered in spit and come sets her laughing all over again.

“God,” he sighs, levering himself up onto his elbows. “Those gals knew more ways to fuck without fucking than I thought existed. One of them used to rub herself off on my leg while she jerked me off. It was amazing.”

“I can’t believe you’re telling me this,” Natasha says. “I could put this in your file. Captain America, wartime gigolo.”

“Think they’d believe you?” Steve says with a smirk that makes her cunt clench again.

“So how is it that the person who said she was ‘just watching’ is the only person here who’s gotten off so far?” James breaks in.

“You got anything in mind?” Steve says, rubbing his hand around his mouth in a way that makes Natasha want to shove him between her legs again.

“I was kinda hoping to get fucked, which you knew, jackass. You just wanted to hear me say it.”

“Yeah, you got me,” Steve says, not even a little ashamed. “Get on your knees.”

Natasha runs her hands over James’s back, lets him mouth sloppily at her shoulders and breasts as Steve fingers him open intently. “I didn’t know this about you,” she whispers in his ear.

“When I knew you, neither did I,” he replies, pressing his face into the crook of her neck as Steve pushes into him.  “Oh, God. This is. This is more than I even knew how to wish for. Don’t deserve it,” he sighs into her skin.

“Shut up, Bucky,” Steve says roughly, grabbing James’s shoulder and pulling him up so his back is pressed to Steve’s chest. He wraps his arms around James and fucks up into him, trying, Natasha knows, to forget and make James forget all the pain and bloodshed he lived through before they found him again.

Natasha knows that won’t happen. She knows about not deserving happiness, maybe even more than James does. But she takes it where she can get it anyway.

She shuffles forward on her knees, presses her cheek to his. She can’t offer him forgiveness, neither can Steve, and he wouldn’t take it even if they could. That doesn’t mean they’ll let him be miserable. Lost causes are their life’s work, after all.

She wraps her hand around his cock, whispers, “Let go,” in his ear, and makes sure he feels her smile against his skin as he shakes and comes. Maybe someday James will realize what she knows now. They don’t need forgiveness. They just need each other.

 


End file.
